


Kork's terrible day

by orphan_account



Series: My weird parody/crack fics [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: uh oh sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kork has a very bad day
Series: My weird parody/crack fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107426
Kudos: 5





	Kork's terrible day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it years ago. Checking my old amino account was one the most scares experiences in my life

**Kork:** Sis please let me smash

 **Kork's sis:** No

 **Kork:** Goddamit

Later

**Nagito:** Why are you crying

 **Kork:** I'm sad because sis won't let me smash

 **Nagito:** Well you can always smash me if you know what I mean

 **Kork:** Fuck no get away

Later

**Makoto:** Yo sup

 **Kork:** I'm crying because my sis won't let me smash and some weirdo was trying to seduce me

 **Makoto:** Here have some hope, *stabs kork with an ahoge* oh wait, this isn't hope

Later

**Mikan:** Why are you crying like a bish

 **Kork:** Sis won't let me smash, weirdo wanted to seduce me, some asshole stabbed me and I'm dying

 **Mikan:** Here I can help you *stabs him with big ass syringe* oh wait, this isn't help

Later, in hospital

**Doctor:** Why are you crying like a bitch

 **Kork:** Sis won't let me smash, weirdo tried to seduce me, an asshole stabbed me, and then weird girl too

 **Doctor:** Oh. Also while you were crying out here alone I was gonna say "big mood".

 **Kork:** ...

Later

**Kork's sis:** Why are you crying like a bish

 **Kork:** Sis wont let me smash, weirdo tried to seduce me, asshole stabbed me, weird girl too, some jerk was being mean to me, and my sis still won't let me smash

 **Kork's sis:** lol i wont

 **Kork:** cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is why he became a murderer
> 
> also remember kids, incest is not wincest


End file.
